Team Phoenix
by I'mcalledZorro
Summary: Bozer convinces his friends to join him for Gish, a worldwide scavenger hunt
1. Chapter 1

_This is dedicated to my Gish team TheModern19, they are a great group to Gish with, and I feel lucky to say I am part of their team! Most of the Gish items in the story are actual items, but a few were thought up by my creative team members! If you would like to know more about Gish don't hesitate to contact me! And as always I don't own MacGyver or Gish!_

"It's a what again?" Wilt Bozer asked John Keller, a friend from film school.

John laughed, "It's called Gish, formerly known as GISHWHES. The Greatest Scavenger Hunt the World Has Ever Seen. It's a load of fun! I've been a part of it for the past three years now.

Bozer and John used to meet up once a month to trade information and tricks of the film industry, but ever since Bozer had started to work for the Phoenix Foundation the visits had been further and further apart. "How did I not know this?" Bozer exclaimed.

John laughed, "You remember that time that I had you help me film that game where five people had to bust balloons tied to five other people's stomachs." Bozer nodded. "That was an Gish item."

Bozer looked at his friend quizzically, "So why would you do all this for a scavenger hunt? The prize must be pretty awesome!"

"Crazily enough some teams are just in it for the fun of the hunt like I am, but the grand prize is a weeklong trip to a fun location with the guy who started it, Misha Collins. This year the trip is to New Zealand." John's phone chirped. He looked at it and announced, "Well I've got to run, I've got an audition waiting! It's good seeing you Bozer." He took another drink of his water gave Bozer their secret hand shake, and started to walk off. "Let me know if you decide to participate this year, it starts next month. Lots of fun!" Then he was enveloped into the stream of pedestrians. Bozer sat at the table finishing off his drink, intrigued he pulled out his cell phone and looked Gish up.

_Later that night at the MacGyver/Bozer household_

"I think it would be a lot of fun!" Bozer had just pitched his idea of forming a Phoenix Foundation Gish team. He looked around at his friend's faces. Riley Davis, Angus MacGyver, Jack Dalton, Matty Webber, and Leanna Martin all looked back at him with varying levels of intrigue on their faces.

Jack was the first one to speak up, "So let me get this right, you want us to join you in a week long scavenger hunt for charity, where we will have to do a whole bunch of whack-a-mole crazy things to win?"

Bozer thought for a bit, "yeah pretty much."

Mac shrugged, "I'm in. It sounds like a lot of fun and I'm helping out a charity, win win in my book."

Riley started nodding her head, "Your right Mac, we're helping out a charity. Count me in too Bozer."

Leanna was next to speak up, "Do I have a choice in the matter?" She chuckled, "If course I'm in."

"Well if ya'll are goin' do it, I might as well tag along to make sure you don't run into a tigerbear or something." Jack offered even though he still looked skeptical.

That left Matty, and all eyes turned her way. "I am the director of a clandestine organization, when would I have time to go gallivanting all over to do a scavenger hunt. And may I remind you that you may not use Phoenix's resources to win this contest." Everybody but Jack murmured, "yes, ma'am." Jack just took a sip of his beer. "But you can recruit any of your co-workers who might be interested."

_Two weeks later in Bozer's lab_

Bozer looked around the room at the people assembled who had answered his call for members for a fifteen person Gish team. Riley sat near the back with her laptop open chatting with Leanna who was seated beside her. Mac and Jack were standing off to the side with three members of the tac teams Daniel, Stephen, and Micah. They were all deep in conversation, or more accurately Jack was entertaining them all with one of his stories. Riley had recruited a couple of her friends in the tech department Steph, Aubrey, Sidney, and Jared. Jill was sitting upfront next to him already taking notes on her tablet, and the meeting hadn't even started. Bozer sighed and looked at his last two recruits, Andy and Dana they both were fellow agents who had agreed to join provided they didn't have a mission come up.

Bozer clapped his hands bringing everybody's attention to him. "Thanks for signing up with me for Gish. I know a couple of you have played before." Daniel was on a team for the past two years, and Sidney had helped her sister several times over the past several years. "And hopefully you can help out us newbies, but I think with our awesome team we will kick some major butt and I'm already planning what to pack for our winners trip!" When that didn't garner a response Bozer sighed, "Ok, so I've been taking to people who have played in the past and they gave us some pointers. Apparently there are different types of challenges." Bozer looked down at the notes he had taken. "Kindness challenges."

Daniel's hand shoot up. "I totally call the old people items. My grandma lives in an assisted living home near me and they are always up to helping us out!"

Bozer grinned. "My man!" He jotted that note down. "There are also artistic challenges. Where's my artists at?" Dana and Sidney's hands shot up almost at the same time.

"That's what I always helped my sister with. I'm really good at painting Misha and the Queen now." Sidney said. Responding to the puzzled looks everybody had she clarified. "Every year the hunt has a few recurring items, including a painting of Misha and the Queen, an item made out of pads, and there are a couple of others that I can't remember right now." Sidney offered.

"We have another artist." Jack volunteered pointing at Stephen.

Stephen's cheeks colored faintly, "I ain't no artist."

"Jack's right." Micah said. "You are talented."

Bozer nodded and jotted the three names down. "Ok there are also food items." He smiled and jotted his own name. Steph also raised her hand, and he also jotted it down. Glancing back down at his list Bozer said, "There are some 'impossible items' Mac and Jack think you can make the impossible possible?"

Jack grinned and shoulder checked his partner, "We got ya dude!" Mac however looked less than thrilled, but Bozer knew that once he was presented with a challenge he wouldn't back down.

He ticked off the items that he had addressed. "Ok there are performance items, where you have to dress up or do something crazy in public." Bozer looked around to see who would volunteer for that one. To his surprise Leanna raised her hand.

His expression must have given his surprise away because she shrugged and said, "There ain't no shame in my game." She winked at him, "You should know that Boo."

Bozer had to look away so he wouldn't blush in front of all of his friends, and he knew without even looking that Jack and Riley would be laughing it up. Getting back on track, "Ok so who has a connection with kids, apparently there are usually a few that involve children."

Andy raised his hand, "I've got about a billion nieces and nephews and one of my sisters runs a daycare." He smiled. "I try to go by and read to them every couple of weeks."

Bozer nodded, "Awesome, anybody else?"

Micah raised his hand, "My wife works with the kids at church, so if we need older kids, I bet they would love to help."

"Awesome! Ok our next item is technology, I think that means using computers, so I…" Bozer didn't even get a chance to finish his sentence before Riley was raising her hand. "Of course you Riley." Aubrey also raised her hand. "Thanks Aubrey. Next is our fundraising and donation items, Jill I was hoping you would spearhead that?"

Jill pushed up her glasses, "Do we know what we are raising funds for?"

Sidney answered, "Every year it is a different group or charity, but whoever it is for will be very deserving. But there are donations are usually for the homeless or women's shelters"

Bozer nodded, "Also I was hoping you would also help with video editing and help keeping an eye on the updates."

Jill nodded vigorously, "And I have some ideas about group communication and effective ways of keeping up with where we are. I'll talk with you more about that after this meeting though."

Bozer nodded, and checked his list again. "The last type is a bit more delicate. I know Matty has told us not to bring politics into the workforce, but I've been told that there are several politically motivated items, if anybody would be interested." Bozer searched the group, then Micah timidly raised his hand. "Thanks man. Ok so I think that's it, make plans to come to Mac's and I's house next Friday after work so we can get things finalized. Two weeks will be here before we know it! Great meeting everybody!"

As everybody filled out Jill came up to him. "I have some ideas about how to keep in contact through the hunt." Jill said as she approached Bozer. "After your invitation I joined some Facebook groups and did some research." She held out her tablet for Bozer to see. "So the recommended forms of communication between the group are; Discord, Slack, and FB messenger. Several people recommended Discord over the other two." Jill closed out her notes app and opened Discord. "I've found it pretty easy to use, I figured that I could try it out on Jack and if he can get the hang of it then the rest of the team should be able to." She shrugged, and pushed up her glasses.

Bozer grinned at her. "Ya want to be my co-captain?

"Really?" She exclaimed excitedly.

"I need somebody as organized as you, and that can help keep Jack in line, cause you know how he gets."

Jill nodded, "A bored Jack is a destructive Jack." Her phone dinged in her pocket. Extracting it she sighed, "It's Matty, how about I get to your place twenty minutes early and we can go over strategy together?"

Bozer nodded, "Sounds good." With a fist bump the two parted ways

_A week later at Mac & Bozer' house_

Jill rang the door bell taking deep breaths to dispel the nervousness. She had been to their house on several occasions, and worked closely with Bozer on numerous ops, but she felt like this was a whole different ballgame. After a second Mac opened the door, he had a smear of flour down his face, and half of his hair was also coated in the white dust, but weirdly enough there wasn't any on his red apron.

He grinned seeing her, "Hey Jill, come on in." Then realizing how he looked, "sorry, I was baking." Her face must have given something away because he rolled his eyes and said, "Don't worry Bozer is supervising. Come on in." He stepped back inviting her into the house.

She entered the eclectic house and was enveloped by the delicious sent of baking cake, and she could also detect the smell of a grill going. Her eyes lit up, "Is Bozer grilling his famous hamburgers?" Jill made sure to say grilling because Jack had given everybody a huge lecture when Bozer said he was barbequing and all that was served was hamburgers and hot dogs.

Mac flashed his dimples, "Bozer said, only the best for our Gish team." He indicated the deck. "Boze said to send you out when you arrived."

"Thanks Mac." Jill set her purse on the couch and pulled out her tablet ready to take notes and to fill Bozer in on some other things she had learned. The Facebook groups had been most helpful in her search for information, of course some of the information had been contradictory, but she had been prepared for that. Mounting the steps onto their wide back porch Jill spotted Bozer putting the hamburgers on the grill while doing a little dance.

Spotting her he called out a greeting. "Hey Jill! You've arrived just in time to witness culinary perfection!"

Bozer's enthusiasm was contagious, and all the nervousness fall away. Pulling up her notes she watched Bozer expertly flip the burger onto the grill and season them. Pulling the top down over the grill he motioned for her to sit down.

"What you got for me Jill?" Bozer asked once they were both seated. He was dressed in a white chef's hat and matching white apron

"I've been conversing with several people on the Facebook pages I was telling you about and learned a few more tips." Jill handed Bozer her tablet and let him look over the itemized list. When he handed it back she pulled up another document, and handed it back. "I also created a spreadsheet with everybody's strengths so that when the list comes out we can easily know who is assigned what."

Bozer nodded, "And this is why you're my co-captain!" He glanced at his watch. "Time to slip the patties!" As Bozer was closing the lid to the grill Jack appeared on the deck with a beer for everyone.

"You might want to go rescue Mac, I think he's having frosting issues." Jack informed Bozer. "How are you doing Jess?"

Bozer jogged inside to see what mess Mac had created in his kitchen. Leaving just her and Jack standing on the back porch. She was pretty sure that Jack did actually know her name and called her all sorts of names just to mess with her, but she wasn't completely certain. "It's Jill." She corrected.

Jack frowned slightly, "That's what I said, Jane." He took a sip of his beer, and she was sure she saw a smirk, but before anything could be said Mac appeared with a container in his hand and coco powder smeared all over his face and the once clean apron. Jack gave a low whistle. "You do realize that you're supposed to put the chocolate in the icing, not on you. Right Hombre?"

Mac shoot Jack a look, while he opened the lid to the grill and started placing the hamburgers into the container he was holding. "I'm very well aware of how ingredients are supposed to be incorporated." He rolled his eyes, "It's just that Bozer had asked me to see if I could make the mixer go faster, and I had forgotten about that, and powder went everywhere." Mac grinned sheepishly.

Chuckling Jack took the container away from Mac. "Go on get cleaned up. Jill and I will help Bozer finish up." Jack pushed Mac away with his elbow. Mac lingered there for a bit. "I thought I told you to scram." With a huff Mac moved towards his room.

After that other people started arriving at the house quickly, and soon it was filled with the Gish team. For the occasion Jack had brought a couple of folding tables and several more chairs out on the deck so the whole group could meet out there together. After everybody had ate their fill, and sampled some of Mac's surprisingly good cake Bozer stood up, "I want to thank you for coming."

Micah called out, "I only came because of the free food." Everybody laughed, and Jack gave him a high-five.

Bozer grinned, "Why do you think that I said there would be food? I know how you tac team boys think." A good natured laughter went up, and Bozer continued. "So the hunt is a week away I know everybody has been preparing." Jack snorted a laugh, and Bozer corrected himself. "I know most people have been preparing. In fact here in a second Jill's going to tell us about some things she has found out that's going to help us communicate throughout the hunt, but first I want to go over a few things. When the list goes live you can view it on either the Gish app or website, and Riley's going to get it posted on docs. I want each of you to try to find five items that you think you can do well! I'm going to do a drawing in a few minutes and that is the order in which you can decide which items you want. Sound fair?"

Everybody nodded accepting the suggestion. "After everybody has had a chance to check the list out and claim five items, then you can go back and claim as many as you think you can do. Remember you can always claim more later."

Sidney raised her hand, "How are we claiming items? I know you can on the app."

Bozer nodded, "you can do that if you want to, but for us we are going to claim them in the Google doc, and on Discord."

This time it was Stephen who raised his hand, "What's Discord?"

"It's an app that you can use to communicate with, I'll show you how to use it in a few minutes." Jill volunteered.

"Yep," Jack said. "She showed me how to use it. So I's pretty sure a knuckle head like you can figure it out too."

Stephen chuckled and nodded. Bozer nodded at Mac and suddenly a white cloth dropped onto the side of the house and a out-of-focus picture projection appeared on the makeshift screen. "I'm going to go over a few does and don'ts then Jill has a few words to say." Bozer paused and looked at the group assembled. "I want to thank all of you for taking the time to do this with us, I know we are going to have a blast!"

"Cheers!" Jack called out lifting his drink high.

"Cheers!" Everybody else echoed as they also raised their drinks.

"Ok, so we need to make sure our pictures are top notch. Look at this picture, it's blurry, you can't tell what's happening, and it's off center." Bozer clicked to another picture this one of a woman dressed like she was from the '40's with a vacuum in her front yard. "See how much better this picture is? They look the time to stage it a little and get a better quality picture, the same for videos."

Sidney stood up. "There will be a maximum length for the majority of the videos, so that will need to be kept on mind as you shoot the video. If when you are done you want to send it to me to be edited that would be fine. I can clean it up and add some music in there." She shrugged and started to sit down, but stood right back up. "Also don't be afraid to fail. Some of these items are destined to fail, so we use what we got and go on."

Jill fidgeted at that, she knew she was a bit of a perfectionist, and saw a couple of other people, Mac included, looking uncomfortable at that suggestion. Sidney must have picked up on the uncomfortableness of it. "I don't mean half do something and turn it in like that. Last year we had to make shoes what allowed us to walk on water, but the funniest video that I saw was of a woman who sank like a stone, they added music, and put a huge fail sticker on the video, it was perfect."

Jill felt better about that, and it looked like most of the other perfectionists did too, except Mac was still frowning. Then Jill noticed Jack nudge him and suddenly he was back to normal MacGyver.

Bozer continued, "Thanks Sidney. Jill are you ready?"

She nodded and stood up wobbling a second then steadying. "I agree with Sidney if you want to send me videos I would be glad to help edit them. So we will be going over how Discord works, and going over a few fine details." The next twenty minutes were then spent with Jill going over how to use the app and handling a few minor things that she had wanted to go over.

Then it was Bozer's turn again. "Ok." He picked up a hat that Jill had watched him writing everybody's name and putting it into the hat. "Matty, would you do the honors." Matty had quietly came in about half way though Jill's presentation.

With a sigh Matty made her way over to Bozer. "Remember, this doesn't interfere with you jobs." She gave everybody a look then stuck her hand into the hat. Wordlessly she drew a name and handed it to Bozer.

"Micah, your first!" Bozer announced. Micah gave a little fist pump. Matty repeated her action. "Riley, Dana, Mac, Sidney, Daniel, Jack, Jared, Stephen, Andy, me, Aubrey, Leanna, Steph, and last but of course not least Jill. Well ladies and gentlemen that's all I have for you tonight! Barring any missions I invite everybody back here for the list reveal this Saturday, I'll even make brunch for ya'll!"

"If there's more of this awesome cooking, I'll be here!" Daniel volunteered. Several other voices agreed. Then everybody started leaving until it was just Jill, Matty, Jack, Riley Bozer, and Mac. Once everything was cleaned up they all sat down at the fire pit enjoying one last drink before leaving.

"Ok, listen up. I know I've told you several times that this game better not interfere with work."

"We know…" Jack started to say.

"If you'll let me finish Dalton!" Matty cut him off. Jack raised his hands in surrender. "But I plan on cutting you as much slack as possible. The Korman challenge may have blown up before we could win, but I know Team Phoenix will win this scavenger hunt!"

"I'll drink to that." Jack said as he listed his drink.

GISHGISHGISHGISHGISHGISHGISHGISHGISHGISHGISHGISH

The next week went quickly, until Bozer got a text calling the team to come to the War Room the Thursday before the list dropped. He growled seeing the message, "She's gonna send us on a mission. I know it." He whined to nobody in particular.

Mac chuckled as he also took off his lab coat and hung it beside Bozer's, "You've said that every time your phone has dinged." Bozer shrugged, the man was right. Jack was waiting for them in the hallway, and Riley joined them as they got to the bottom of the steps.

"How many times did Bozer complain that we might be sent on a mission?" She jokingly asked.

Mac and Jack shared a laugh, while Bozer just shook his head, "I don't know why I put up with this."

Jack slipped an arm around Bozer. "What other place of employment would let you try to start the robot apocalypse?" From behind them Mac gave a huff of annoyment. "Now let's go see what fresh torture Matty has brewed up for us." Jack gave Bozer a pat on the shoulder and jogged down the hallway so he could strut into the room like a rooster into the hen house.

By the time the others arrived Jack was lounging in his usual chair. Mac walked over to the paperclip bowl and grabbed a few while Matty started her briefing. "I'm sorry to do this, but there is a crisis that needs your team's particular skill set. She ended the briefing with, "You are wheels up in tow hours." They started filing out of the room, Bozer looking particularly dejected. "Bozer." Matty called, motioning him over. When he stepped back closer to her, she had her 'I'm the boss you will listen to me face on' "Listen up Bozer, I don't want you to miss the start of this scavenger hunt either, so get your collective asses down there, do you job, and haul butt home and you should be here with hours to spare. Do you understand me?"

Bozer was grinning, "Yes ma'am!"

"Good, now get busy!"

Riley groaned as she dropped into a seat on the Phoenix jet. "I feel like I need a twenty four hour nap and a deep tissue massage after that op."

Mac cracked one eye open from where he sprawled on the couch. "Really?" His voice fairly dropped with sarcasm. "Next time you get to be the bad guy's punching bag" He moan as he tried to find a position that didn't press on one of his numerous bruises.

Bozer bounded up the steps, "Hey, we got who we came for, everybody is in more or less one piece and we are ahead of schedule! If everything goes right, we should be pulling into our driveway about midnight on Friday! Just in time to get some shut eye and throw a big brunch extravagant! "

"What about Matty's debrief?" Jack muttered from where he was sitting beside the prisoner making sure he didn't wake up.

"Matty will debrief us as soon as we report to the Phoenix, then we begin our mandatory five days off!" He danced a little jig that had everybody groaning at.

Just as Bozer predicted the team was pulling up to the MacGyver/Bozer household a little before midnight. Leanna was waiting for them with the groceries that Bozer had asked her to pick up and some take out. Jack and Riley had decided they were both spending the night, not wanting to drive to their homes then right back a few hours later in LA traffic. After eating Riley retried to the guest room while Jack got out his blankets and made himself comfortable on the couch.

The next morning the household was woken up by the amazing smells that permeated the house. Mac emerged from his bedroom dressed and ready for the day, he shook his head at how much Bozer had over done it, like usual. There was a breakfast casserole, waffles, fresh fruit, delicate crepes filled with cream, bacon piled high, and an assortment of store bought pastries, and Bozer was just then pulling the fried chicken from the oil. Wordlessly Mac got out an assortment of drinks while he poured him and Riley coffee, and Jack an orange juice. He set the assorted drinks out on the bar next to the food and carried his, Riley, and Jack's drinks to where they sat in the living room.

Riley wordlessly downed half of her coffee before taking a break. Mac smirked, while Jack just shook his head. Riley frowned at both of them, "How are you functioning Mac? You look like you lost in a boxing match."

Mac shrugged, "Took some Alieve, and had a hot shower. That helped a lot, but mostly I'm interested in seeing what this list contains." He was about to say more when the doorbell went off. Within twenty minutes everybody but a couple of people who had to work were chowing down on breakfast al la Bozer.

At five till nine when the list went live Bozer stood up. "I just want to say again how glad I am that we have all signed up to do this, and let's show those other losers what the Phoenix Foundation can do! Ok, in just a second the list will go live so we've got an hour to look over it and see which ones you are interested in, and at ten we'll begin to claim items!"

A few minutes later Riley called out, "The list is live! I'm going to go ahead and start moving the items over to our documents!"

Jack held his phone out to Mac, "While I don't totally trust you with my phone, would ya pull up the list Bud?" Mac sighed, and reached for the phone, which Jack jerked away. "Wipe that smirk off your face." Mac shot him a look, and the finger. "Oh really? That's the way you want to play it? Then I'll just ask Riley to do it for me." Mac rolled his eyes, grabbed the phone, pulled the list up from the app, and handed the phone back to Jack without saying a word. Jack took it back, "You didn't have to me so huffy about it." Mac pretended to ignore him, but a tiny smile snuck through.

As everybody started to read the list comments started flying. "What were they thinking, this is impossible!"

"Hey Mac, I think that you are the only one that might be able to pull this one off."

"So Riley how good are your hacking skills?"

"Dude, this is batshit insane!"

"How the heck are we supposed to do all this?"

"What did I sign up for?"

After the hour had passed and everybody got a chance to go over the list Bozer got everybody's attention. "Are you guys ready to start claiming some list items?" Several people cheered, while a couple of people moaned. "Ok I'ma going to go down the list, when I call your name let me know which two you are claiming, Riley will put it on the spreadsheet, and we can hit the ground running! First person up is Micah"

Micah stood up, "I think I'm going to claim number thirty three _Get two uniformed, legitimate 3-star generals (or higher and retired is acceptable) to engage in a competitive, heated game of tick-tack-toe.; _and number one forty four_; __Pressure wash something you really shouldn't pressure wash_."

Jack groaned, "Hey now! I was gonna call the general item!"

The shy look on Micah's face disappeared, instead replaced by a smirk, "You snooze you lose Dalton!" In retaliation Jack threw a piece of bacon at him, which Micah caught in his mouth. "Thanks, Jack!" This time Jack threw him a bird.

"And we're moving on!" Bozer announced. "Next up is Riley."

"Oh I'm so claiming one thrity eight, _The NSA staff has been outed as sharing inappropriate photos discovered during Internet surveillance. the photo you think is most likely to have come from Misha's computer_. We won't have to think, we can really submit a photo." She smiled evilly, "With some of your help I would also like to claim number twenty nine: _Support our troops. More than 10% of veterans that return from war suffer posttraumatic stress syndrome. Tweet or post on FB or Instagram an image of you next to an armed serviceman, with you holding up a sign with a positive message or a message of kindness or gratitude to them and soldiers worldwide. Submit the screen cap of your post_."

Jack got up and gave Riley a hug and a kiss on the head. "I know everyone in the room who served will love to help you!" That got nods from all around.

Bozer cleared his throat, "Dana your turn."

Dana picked up her phone, "So the two that I want are number eight; _A housecat happily flaunting a stylish mustache_. My Stella might now be happy about it, but she will look cute! I also want to claim number twenty four; _Show us what Supernatural will look like at the start of Season 50_." That got a few laughs from the gathered group.

"Good picks, alright Mac you next." Bozer moved the meeting along.

Mac stood up, "With some help from you Boze, I think we can do number twenty three; _Design and build a voice recognition device or robot stationed next to a toilet that flushes it when prompted by the voice command, "Crowley." We must see you speak for 10 seconds prior to saying "Crowley" (you can say whatever you wish for this 10 seconds) but only see the flushing when "Crowley" is uttered. We must see the speaker's face, the flushing mechanism and the toilet bowl in the video framing the entire time_."

Bozer nodded, "I think Sparky might be up for the challenge, so what's your other choice?"

Mac grinned, "I'm going to claim item one hundred and twenty eight; _NASA is an acronym for "National Aeronautics and Space Administration." Help celebrate that first "A" by creating the largest paper airplane you can make. It must be constructed SOLELY of paper and adhesive, and it must fly. For you to submit, it must have at least a 2 meter wingspan (but we expect much larger) and it must fly for at least 15 yards on level ground. Remember, PAPER and ADHESIVE only._"

Everybody nodded, it sounded just like Mac. "Hey Mac number one o six sound just like something you could do." Jared said.

Mac scrolled back up to it and read it out loud, "_Last year we asked you to put wings on something that absolutely should not fly and prove that it can. One team (Team Schnitzeljaeger) made a pizza box fly. For this year, make a pizza fly (sans box). You may not throw it in the air, drop it, or fling it. It must attain flight through some mechanical means. Just the pizza. Not the box. The pizza must fly from near ground level to at least 50' high and must travel horizontally at least 100 feet by any means. Must be edible and consumed after it lands._"

Jared nodded, "And it has a lot of points!"

Mac looked around, "Anybody else want to claim that one?" When nobody said anything, he told Riley, "Go ahead and put me down for that one too. I had to admit I had my eye on it!" Everybody laughed at that.

"While we are suggesting items for Mac. There are a couple that sounded like him." Steph said.

Bozer held up his hands, "While I think it's great that we are trying to help a brother out, let's just worry about which items you want before we assign all the rest to Mac."

. The claiming went on with everybody calling out which ones they wanted to good natured ribbing when someone claimed an item that someone else had their eye on. Pretty soon Jill had claimed her two items. "Ok, round two, and this time you can claim three items."

The second time went much quicker, since people had a better grasp on what they were doing. Bozer closed the meeting by announcing, "remember tomorrow you can claim all the other items you want, but please start with the ones you KNOW you can do, then continue one from there! Remember team we are in this to win this!"

"So when I say Crowley you flush the toilet." Mac explained to Sparky. Bozer, Riley, Mac, and Sparky were in the bathroom attempting to do their first item. It hadn't taken Mac and Riley long to program Sparky then Bozer had gotten him to a toilet, this was their first test.

"I do not understand what we are doing? Does not a person usually dispose of their waste products themselves?" The robot questioned.

Bozer groaned, "Just do as you're programmed, or I'm shutting you down again!"

Riley centered the camera, "Action."

Mac looked at the camera, " Number twenty three for Team Phoenix. This is our robot, Sparkly. He will demonstrate flushing the toilet when I say Crowley." Sparkly did as he was instructed, and flushed the toilet.

"Awesome!" Riley cheered. "Well that was easy!"

"Great now you jinxed us!" Bozer groaned.

Riley smiled at Mac, Jack, Dana, Daniel, and Micah in their dress uniforms. "Hey Mac, if I had known all it took to see you in your uniform was a scavenger hunt I'd have suggested we do this a long time ago. Now quit wiggling like you have ants in your pants."

Mac and Jack were in their Army uniforms, Dana was in her Air Force uniform, and Daniel and Micah were in their Marine uniforms. Riley's sign read, 'Always keep fighting, never give up." Bozer snapped a couple of shots. "Looks great!" He held up the phone so everybody could see. After checking to make sure the picture looked good Mac jogging back to his room to quickly change. Jack snagged Riley's arm.

"I'm proud of you for doing this, Riles." He enveloped her in a huge hug. "I've been there." Riley nodded in his embrace. "You picked good words of encouragement." Jack let go and stepped back. Riley brushed the tears off her face. "What are you grinning at old man? Let's get to the next item."

Riley cackled with glee as she hack her way into Misha Collins' computer.

"I hope you're not doing what I think you're doing." Matty stated as she walked into Mac's lab where Riley was working from.

Riley arched an eyebrow at her boss. "It depends on what you think I'm doing."

"I hope you are putting together a dossier on a certain Russian oligarch."

Riley nodded, "Totally doing that boss." Matty stood there giving her the stink eye. "Fine I'm also hacking into a certain actor's computer while I have some background things going on the oligarch."

Matty sighed, "Just make sure it's not traceable back to us."

Riley grinned, "Not even a breadcrumb." She sent Matty a grin, "Want to see what I found?"

Matty quickly made her way over to the computer. "So we're supposed to be finding something that the NSA would dig up?"

"Yep, I was thinking something like this?" Riley showed a picture she had found of the actor.

Matty shook her head, "Too obvious, try looking under…" Matty scanned the files and pointed to one. "Try that one."

Riley opened the file in question up, and both women giggled at the pictures contained within. "Oh yes, this will do nicely!"

Micah dialed an old Air Force general he had worked under who he knew wouldn't mind doing him a favor.

"O'Neill"

Micah smile it was good to hear his old commander's voice. "Hey, it's Micah Parrel."

"Hey Parrot, what's on your mind."

Micah rolled his eyes at the old nickname. "Well sir, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"A favor you ask?" He paused for a few seconds. "Well, what is it?"

"Well sir, I need you in uniform playing tic-tac-toe against another general, three stars or higher, also in uniform." Micah crossed his fingers hoping that O'Neill would accept.

The line was silent for a bit before O'Neill commented, "Say what now?" Micah laughed and explained what he needed again. Another pause, "Well, I do know a couple of other Generals, I do suppose that I could get this done. Do I need to take a picture or what, and when does it need to be done by?"

Micah silently cheered, pumping his arm in victory. "Well sir, you can either take a picture or a video, whatever you prefer, and I need it by this Friday."

"So when I get this done, that will even things up a bit between us won't it?"

"Yes, sir. Just a bit." Micah laughed. "Thank you for doing this."

"Yeah, sure, ya'betcha." O'Neill replied then hung up.

Jill sighed as she stared at her phone, it was the second day of the hunt, and the team had already accomplished several items, but due to an op, this was her first item. She was trying to work up the courage to call up an old flame from high school who was now a TV reporter for their hometown news network. She was sitting on her couch, as comfortable as she could be, with a deep breath she pressed the button. After three rings it was picked up.

"Hello?" came a man's voice.

"Hey Brad, it's Jill." She responded brightly.

"Oh my goodness, I haven't heard from you in forever! How's things going in LA? Every time I see you sister she has to tell me all about that think tank where you work and how cool it is." Brad replied sounding excited to hear from her.

"Things are going great out here! How's things back home?" The two chatted for a bit before Jill cut to the chase. "So Brad, I'm doing this scavenger hunt with a group of my work friends, and I need a favor form you." she said crossing her fingers.

"Well as long as it's not as bad as what we did for homecoming our junior year." Brad answered with a chuckle.

"You swore you would never mention that again! I'll read you what I need you to do, '_Gishzoontite! Get a host or reporter on a major network news or talkshow program, to say "gish!" as a fake sneeze (as if they are trying to subtly sneak it on air)."_

After a few seconds Brad said, "So I need to pretend sneeze the word _gish_ on air?"

Jill nodded, "That's all you need to do. I'll need to record it so that I can submit it."

Brad started laughing. "This is perfect! I've been looking for a way to get back at Lindsey, my co-host, for a gag she pulled a couple of days ago! Be looking for it on the air tomorrow!"

"Thank you Brad! If you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask." Jill replied grinning ear to ear.

"You know I won't! Talk to you later." With that Brad hung up.

Jill let herself celebrate for a second before texting her sister to record it for her and to let Bozer know that number thirty six was being accomplished.

Jack sighed and spun his chair around again. They were in Mac's lab, even though none of the team was on duty. Mac was scribbling all over one of his whiteboards he kept around for math stuff. When Jack had gotten down here Mac was already scribbling on the board and all he had said to Jack was, "Just go sit, I'm working on number one fourty '_Find an odd integer other than 1, that is the sum of its divisors (e.g., 6 = 1+2+3 and (1,2,3) are the divisors of 6)'" _

Jack didn't have a clue what that meant so he was trying to figure out where to do one of his items, '_Play Jenga some place impossible'_ As Jack spun he thought about where would it be impossible to play Jenga. '_Maybe on the shooting range while a few people are shooting? Naw Matty would have an aneurysm. It would be impossible to play Jenga in the middle of a firefight,' _he shorted out loud at that thought. '_While that would be hilarious, I don't relish the thought of getting shot again. Maybe we could…"_

"Jack are you even listening to me?" A somewhat annoyed MacGyver was standing in front of him waving his hand in front of his face.

Jack smiled at his friend. "Sorry Bud, I was thinking of where would be an impossible place to play Jenga. I had thought about suggesting on the firing range." Mac opened his mouth to no doubt tell Jack what a horrid idea that was, but Jack kept on talking. "But I thought that would give Matty a heart attack."

Mac nodded, drumming his fingers absent mindedly, "how about on a trampoline? It would be pretty impossible to play Jenga on a trampoline?

Jack snapped his fingers, "that's brilliant!"

Mac dug his cell phone out of his pocket, "I think Reese's kids have a trampoline, I'll text him, and then we can get that item crossed off our list." Mac held his fist out. Jack returned the gesture, and they were quickly on their way.

Riley and Jill stood surveying the crowd that had gathered at a local park. They were there to collaborate with several other Gish teams to get a few items checked off at the same time and Riley was pretty sure she had landed in an alternate dimension.

"I don't think I've ever seen this much brightly colored hair at the same time." Jill quietly told Riley.

"Or shirts with that dude's face on it." Riley answered her voice somewhere between horrified and impressed. They could see a few other people standing on the edges apparently as wary as they were to mingle with the hoard of brightly dyed, Misha shirt wearing people. "Well I don't think we're gonna win this thing just standing here gawking."

Jill nodded a little hesitantly. "You're right, let's do this." With that they headed into the crowd.

Bozer walked into Leanna's apartment expecting to see her…. Well he wasn't sure exactly what he expected, but it wasn't her hunched over the kitchen table mashing tinfoil. She had a lump of it in front of her and there were boxes of the stuff scattered all over the table.

"Hey babe, what 'ca doin'?" He tried to should nonchalant.

Leanna looked up at him fire blazing from her eyes. "What I'm TRYING to do is number five of that DUMB scavenger hunt we are participating in." She seethed.

"Why don't you go lay down on the couch for a minute while I pour you a glass of wine." Bozer offered hoping to calm her down before she blew up on him.

The air seemed to leave her, "Yeah that sounds great." She stood up, her back popping as she stretched.

While she lay down Bozer grabbed her phone and quickly looked up the instructions for number five, '_Conspiracy theorists need to get with the times! Update the tinfoil hat to reflect technological innovations.'_ Bozer glanced at what she had accomplished; it just looked like a big ball of foil. With a sigh he poured her a glass of her favorite wine, it looked like number five would either need help from him or it wasn't going to be all that great.

Sidney stretched enjoying the sounds of silence in her small apartment. She had just gotten her daughter down for the night and was headed to her art room to work on her Misha and Queen drawling. Sitting down in her chair she pulled up the instructions on the phone and re-read them, '_Design a sci-fi movie poster with the stars played by Misha Collins and the Queen of England. You may not use existing altered media images. It must be drawn or painted (digitally painted is acceptable).'_ Sidney grinned at the idea that popped into her mind; a picture of the galaxy in the background with a close up of a planet on one side, in the foreground Misha in an astronaut's outfit holding a space gun, while the Queen looked decidedly alienish.

Gleefully she gathered all of the art supplies she would need plus a canvas. With her ever present pencil clutched in her hand she started to sketch. _"Oh yeah, this was going to be a good one._' She thought.

It was mid week and Bozer thought was team was doing excellent. He was at his house making his ugly sweater swimwear for number eighteen, '_Ugly Holiday sweaters are great, but with the climate crisis heating up the planet, we've got to branch out. Model your best ugly Holiday bathing suit or bikini made of repurposed ugly holiday sweaters. Model it at the beach with a caption touting the virtues of your "Global Warming Holiday Sweater."'_ when his phone dinged with an notification from Discord. Jared had shared his video of him attempting to play 'Carry on Wayward Son' on acorn tops.

_"__Good try man. Send it to Jill and let her see what she can do to make it better._" He typed, getting a thumbs up in response. He was just about to turn back to his sewing then the phone dinged again.

"Remind me why I signed up for this stupidity?" was on the screen followed by an angry face. It was from Steph, she was attempting number forty nine '_Gingerbread Villages are always so cute and quaint. Make a gingerbread village that shows urban blight: needle exchanges, prostitution, heavy police presence, etc. ' _and was have a lot of trouble with it. So far she had broken a batch of cookies, burned her finger, and the icing wasn't setting up the way she thought it should.

Jill sent back, 'For charity?'

"Forget charity. JK. Gonna do 'chocolate overdose' then will try again. Momma didn't raise no quitter." Steph responded.

"You go girl!" Riley cheered on.

"I want to get chocolate wasted!" Came from Micah followed by the GIF.

Bozer grinned at his team's perseverance, then putting the phone down continued on his own project.

The next few days were filled with the team doing all they could, but Dana and Andy were called out on a mission preventing them from finishing items, but Dana was able to successfully put a mustache on her cat, Stella, before they had to leave.

It was down to the last few hours and the Bozer/MacGyver household was a swarm of activity.

"I need some more likes for our virus video." Riley called out.

"Someone just offered to donate to our fundraiser if we would contribute to theirs." Jill said almost at the same time as Riley.

"I'll see what I can do, and Jill tell them yes, and take it out of the team's fund." Bozer directed from where he was sitting on the floor with Mac and Jack helping Mac finalize one of the last minute items that Mac had called, '_Design a device that would allow a five ounce swallow to carry a one pound coconut.' _"We are just about done here and will be moving onto Jack's favorite the cheese ball item."

"Which one is that one Jared asked. "It's '_The world is in desperate need of more Cheese Balls. Many more Cheese Balls. Many many many more Cheese Balls. Delivered as rapidly as possible. Build a functional Cheese Ball launching/delivery system and demonstrate it shooting cheese balls from a distance of least 30 feet away. You must be able to catch at least 1 in your mouth._' Riley read.

Jill frowned looking at how little time they had left. "Do you think you'll have time to pull that off?"

Mac grinned at her, "Oh yea, I've got time!"

Jill could tell that Mac was in his element. "Ok, how can I help?"

Three hours later and they were down to the last five minutes of the hunt. "Anybody have any item they think they can pull off in five minutes?" Bozer asked of the seven people gathered in the living room. Mac looked contemplative for a second, but ultimately shook his head along with everybody else. "Well then…." Bozer walked over to the fridge and pulled out eight beers passing them around to everybody. "Cheers to all that we accomplished this week. Everybody worked hard, and I think also had a great time."

Everybody else raised their glasses to his and shouted, "Cheers" Before taking a drink.

"So when do we find out that we've won?" Jack asked. "Cause I'm ready for a vacation, I burned the crap outa myself with that stupid glue gun of Mac's."

Riley snorted, "That's nothing, you should see the paper cut Mac has on his thumb from making that paper airplane."

Mac held up the digit in question, "Riles is right, it also hurts like you wouldn't believe, but that's because the cut."

Jack cut Mac off, "You're getting off track there Bud, so Bozer when's the winner announced."

Bozer shrugged, "It dosen't say."

Jill piped up, "From my research it takes about five to seven months to decide on the winner."

"I can't wait that long!" Jack objected. "Hey Rils go and hack into their computer to make it say we won."

Riley looked horrified, "I will do no such thing!"

They continued their argument with several more people throwing their thoughts in, Jill sipped at her beer and enjoyed spending the time with her friends. In her book they had already won.

_A/N 2: So a couple of people who looked this over for me, said they thought there should be a judging scene and maybe where they find out if they haven't/have won. If enough people want it, I'll do an epilogue! No I haven't forgotten my other story (look for an update in the next couple of days)! Thanks for taking the time to read this story!_


	2. Epilogue

A/N: I have no idea how they do the actual judging, but I suspect it isn't like this, I bet they go item by item, but that wouldn't work very well for this story, so I fictioned. With thanks to Snowecat for looking this over, and still don't own MacGyver or Gish

"Ok, the next team we will be looking at is Team Phoenix." Misha Collins announced. "They completed an impressive 196 items out of our 230 list this year." The panel of four other judges seated around the spacious conference murmured appreciatively. "Ok, our first item is the jenga challenge," Every judge had a tablet that displayed the picture or video that the team had submitted, so they could all see the item at the same time, and discuss how many points the team should earn.

As they watched the video one of the judges, Richard Davis chuckled. "I love this video. The way the two men are playing until the kid jumps on the trampoline and the pieces go flying, and the music is spot on. I say we allot them twenty extra points."

Misha nodded, "Is everybody in an agreeance? When everybody nodded he added the extra points into his tablet. "Onto the second item, Do a dramatic reading of your report card'. A video popped, on-screen a young African-American man, wearing a Shakespearean outfit began reading his third grade report card with great panache.

Suzy Singer giggled, "This one needs extra points too."

"I agree it was good, but was it better than the clown?" Kim Martin asked.

"She has a point, I especially enjoyed the part where the teacher remarked that he was destined for clown college." Donna Gobbell, the last member of the judging committee, agreed. "Since we gave the clown ten extra points I say we give them five."

"That seems fair." Kim said.

The next items was a favorite of the judges, the cat wearing a moustache, Donna started laughing first. "I don't think the cat liked the moustache."

In the picture the moustache was half-hanging out of the cats mouth and the cat looked like it was about to attack. "That's one of the more…aggressive cats we've seen." Misha commented without cracking a smile.

"No extra points," Richard said. "Now, let's get to the senior mud wrestling!"

Kim gave him a frown, "What's with you and the senior mud wrestling?"

Richard chuckled, "I don't know, something about it tickles my funny bone!"

"It is pretty funny." Suzy commented. "And this one is no exception,

The video showed two senior citizens, both in t-shirts and ratty jean shorts. The woman looked at the camera 'what is it we're supposed to do again?' The older man replied, 'get muddy!' With that he threw a gob of mud at her. 'You've had it Chris!' Then they dissolved into a full out mudslinging war, the video ended with the operator explaining that they couldn't physically wrestle, so they came up with a mud fight.

"Ten extra points, it was funny, well shot, and I enjoyed it." Donna suggested.

Kim argued, "But they didn't obey the rules, so why should they get extra points?"

"They obeyed the spirit of the item, so I say we grant them the extra points." Richard stated looking Kim down. "You don't have to be such a stickler for the rules.

Misha cut in leaving them no room for arguing. "Is that ok with everybody?" When they all agreed he input the credit and they went on to the next item.

And so the judging went until they got to the item number one hundred and six. The judges watched as a drone easily lifted the pizza and flew smoothly to a prepared table where the drone delivered the pizza. The people sitting at the table grabbed a slice, and ate it. Misha shook his head. "That was impressive. Most people who attempted it lost their pizzas at some point. I say this earned them easily fifty extra points."

Donna laughed, 'I was going to suggest sixty extra points."

"Fifty seems fair." Richard agreed.

"Fifty it is!" Misha said as he input the points.

He had just flipped to the next item, when. "Holy cow!" Whistled Suzy, "Look at the wingspan of that paper airplane! And it flies!"

Donna leaned in for a closer look at the airplane, "They had to have used something other than paper and adhesive!"

"I'll flag it for further investigation, but if they did just use the required items, should we double their points?" Kim asked.

"I didn't think anybody could get that one." Misha added. "You would think I would have learned not to underestimate the creativity and ingenuity of the Hunt participants by now! I agree, double the points."

When they got to number one thirty eight Misha gasped, it wasn't just a picture that might come from his computer, it was an image that did come from his computer. He narrowed his eyes, he wasn't sure to be impressed or mad at the invasion of privacy.

"This is one of the more interesting pictures, Mish." Kim said with a smile.

Richard laughed, "But not as interesting as that mannip of a half naked Jensen and Jared."

Donna grinned, "That was a good picture, I just don't understand why ya'll didn't let me give that team extra points." The whole table laughed good naturedly.

"They get the points. Moving on, the next items is 'Carry on' being played on acorn tops." Misha said hurrying the conversation along. The rest of the judging went smoothly save for a couple of seemingly impossible items being accomplished, and that the cheese puffs were shot the right distance AND caught.

"So final impressions of 'Team Phoenix?'" Misha asked.

"I think they did awesome!" Kim enthused.

"To be honest they are my favorite team so far." Donna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"If they don't win it, they will at least be in the top ten." Richard stated.

Misha nodded, "I agree, they showed a great amount of creativity, and determination! Our next team is 'The Modern 19'"

Bozer's phone buzzed right after he slipped it into his pocket. He growled pulling it out, figuring it was Leanna again, telling him to get some organic light corn pops or something like

that. Usually he liked going to the grocery store, but the constant buzzing of his phone was cutting into his process.

"What do you want?" He snapped without even bothering to check the display.

"I'mmmm sorrrry." Jill stuttered.

Recognizing her voice Bozer felt stupid, and quickly apologized. "Sorry Jill! My phone's been ringing all morning. What do you need?"

"I was just calling to let you know that Gish tweeted that the winners would be announced at 12 tomorrow." Jill still sounded a bit apprehensive.

"I wonder if I'll have time to throw something together for us to eat, and invite the crew over?" Bozer pondered out loud.

"Or you could make it a potluck, and have all of us bring something, since you've already cooked so many times?" Jill suggested.

Bozer smacked himself in the head, "That's genius! Want to send out an invite to everybody to gather at my house tomorrow for the big reveal?"

"Sure! I have it all typed up, just needed your say-so!"

"Thanks Jill! I'll see you tomorrow." Bozer hung up in a much better mood. He sent Leanna a quick text then started doing inventory to see if they had the ingredients for his famous twelve layer dip, and well he should probably pick up something for Mac to 'make' while he was here.

The next day at 11:30 their teammates started showing up bringing all sorts of amazing dishes. Jack even surprised everybody and made brownies that Mac proclaimed were actually decent. "You don't live with my Mom and Granny and not know how to make a few things" He shrugged. "I just usually choose to eat here."

At five minutes till, the people who were able to make it piled into the living room where Riley and Mac had the website video countdown playing. Precisely at twelve on the dot Misha appeared on screen. "Greetings and salutations! I had this big to-do planned, with clowns and a parade just to honor these very special Gish teams, but alas I was told I have to be back on set in ten minutes so I'll make this not as long."

"Get on with it!" Jack hollered at the screen.

"Shut up Jack," Sidney ordered to the laughter of others.

"First I want to commend all who participated this year. With your help we were able to help more people than ever before, more kindness was spread, and hopefully the world is a little bit better place thanks to your efforts." There was a knock on his door, and a voice floated in 'Five minutes Misha' He looked back at the screen, "Ok let's get to it, I have a TV show to carry on my own. The winner is…wait I meant the runners up are."

Dana covered her eyes, "I can't take it! Quit drawing it out and spit it out already!" Andy leaned over and patted her on the shoulder.

"In alphabetical order the runners up are: Baby Impala, Buzzed4life, Fight the Fairies, Fearless Leaders, MattsLobsterClaw, Mishatastical, The Modern19, Rumplestilskin, WinnerWinnerChickenDinner, and WaywardSiblings. Now for the team that will join me in New Zealand, the winner of the whole shooting match, the team who came out victorious…."

"For the love of all that's holy man, spit it out!" Matty called.

Bozer hadn't even noticed her come in, much less make a plate and basically sit next to him. He glanced around the room noticing that most of the team were holding each other's hands.

"The winner is Team Phoenix!

_A/N: Ok time for my shameless self promotion. My next story should be Secret Service + School, 'The Secret Service discovers that a rural school is passing a lot of counterfeit money. Mac and the team are sent undercover to find and stop the fake money, but simple missions rarely go right.' I'm not going to lie, I'm really excited about this one!_


End file.
